


Your Kingdom Awaits

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Words of Assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima used his knowledge of words to help Kageyama get over his inner demons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoibitoDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/gifts).



It was dark, the scene under the king’s cloak and the silence was even more deafening. Somehow, he couldn’t help but cover his ears. Even when it was so quiet. Not that he didn’t want to hear it, but covering his ears would make him think that he himself was shutting everyone out, not the other way around.

_“Go away king.”_

_“We don’t need a tyrant like you in our team.”_

The words vibrated across his mind as he shivered in frightened of how awful it was to be isolated by the people from your own side of the court. How dreadful it felt to be receiving the cold shoulder from the people that have known you for three years long.

“-ing. Your highness, hey. Open your eyes.” Kageyama shook his head, hands still over his ears as he slowly felt himself being trapped there. Only to realize, it was just Tsukishima who sat right in front of him, so close that he could breathe in the sweet natural scent of the blonde. Tsukishima trapped Kageyama against the wall he was leaning against as he sat down on the floor, covered head on his knees that was brought up to his chest. Both hands over the setter’s head, so that he could whisper the words that the blue-eyed male needed to hear at the moment.

“Your highness, your kingdom awaits. You might wanna take a look.” Never did he imagine that Tsukishima’s voice could one day possibly be the lullaby he needs to fall asleep, or the assurance he craves to wipe away his demons and definitely not the volleyball he wants to always wins at. But there he was, with his voice just loud enough for the two of them to hear, as he persuaded the setter slowly into opening his deep blue eyes to meet his golden brown. The small smile Tsukishima had on his face was enough to melt every piece of himself inside of him. Just the thing he needed to see during these times.

Slowly, Tsukishima snaked his arms around Kageyama and pulled him into a tight embrace. So tight that every piece of his broken and shattered heart fall back into place. So hard yet so right as Kageyama let out a shaky breath and sniffed in his favorite scent of his favorite person in the world.

“You’re not the solitary king anymore. You have an army now. You are no longer the king, but you are _our_ king. Everyone is ready to follow your orders, your highness.”

How the blonde managed to use every single title he hated under a single breath and calming him down at the same time was beyond him. It was probably because the titles don’t mean what it meant before. Or maybe because he knew that it was the truth.

_Or maybe, because it was Tsukishima._

“Do you want to go to the gym now?” Tsukishima asked him under the whisper that could bring shivers down his spine before he nodded.

“I do. But… can we stay here for a while longer?” He received a kiss on his cheek before it turned into butterfly kisses over the side of his face. It wasn’t the quick, tickling pecks Tsukishima gives him when he teases the setter, but it was the lingering pecks that burn his skin that touched those luscious lips of one Tsukishima Kei.

“Of course, _my king._ Anything you say.” Kageyama turned his head and their lips met. There goes his worst nightmares getting lifted from his shoulders as he relaxed under the arms of his dearly beloved.

At that, it was clear to him that it wasn’t a _maybe_. It was _definitely_ because of Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should take the workload for some Tsukkikage works this week since you're busy and I've been slacking off for quite a while. Just a little something so that your exam week can go slightly better. Mine starts next week, so... updates for other fics will require some more waiting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading that. Have a great day people, or night.


End file.
